Aile's Concert
by Captain Greene
Summary: Aile sings her way through Mega Man ZX. After innumerable months hiatus, chapter 5, "Dark Wings" is out! Rated E for Everyone, with Cartoon Violence. And stuff.
1. Phantom of the BioMetal

Phantom of the BioMetal

Disclaimer: I claim no right to characters or music referenced in this writing.

Author's Note: Okay, I admit I listen to waaay too much gothic-derived stuff. With any luck, this'll be the first in a series of songs, concerning the events of MegaMan ZX.

This chapter takes place following the events of MegaMan ZX. This'n's a wee bit short, but it'll get better! This chapter takes place after the events of ZX, and in the following chapters, we'll backtrack and discover what lead up to this. If you've played ZX, you already know, so it may be kind of anticlimactic. Enough rambling, on with the fic!

--

Aile is standing on that cliff in Area A (the one from the beginning of ZX) in the dark, overlooking the remains of Slither, Inc. She is wearing a near floor-length white gown. Her eyes are closed, head tilted toward the ground. From somewhere comes an ominous melody, the intro to "Phantom of the Opera," as performed by Nightwish. Slowly, Aile lifts her head and opens her eyes. She gazes out over the city lights.

Suddenly, she breaks into song!

"In Area H he sang to me. In L he came. The armor calls to me, and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now, I find - Phantom of the BioMetal's here, inside my mind."

Aile closes her eyes and turns away from the wreckage of Slither, Inc. Model P appears behind her, floating near the end of the ledge. Phantom's voice rings out.

"Sing once again with me our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet! And though you turn from me to glance behind - Phantom of the BioMetal's there, inside your mind."

Aile turns and once again faces the destruction she helped cause. She swears she can see Phantom's original form standing beside her. Phantom continues.

"All those who've seen my face draw back in fear. I am the armor you wear,"

"It's me they hear," Aile interrupts.

Aile megamerges with Model P. Together, they continue, Aile singing lead, Phantom backup.

"Your spirit and my voice, in one combined. Phantom of the BioMetal's here, inside my mind."

The other BioMetals join in.

"Beware the Phantom of the Metal!"

Phantom continues alone.

"In all your fantasies you always knew, that man and mystery were both on you!"

Aile joins in.

"In Serpent's labyrinth, Model W I find. Phantom of the BioMetal's here, inside my mind."

Without warning, Phantom shouts, "Sing, Aile, my music!"

"He's here, the Phantom of the Metal!" Aile sings.

Again, Phantom shouts, "Sing, Aile, my music!"

Again, from the other BioMetals, "Beware the Phantom of the Metal!"

"Sing, Aile, my music!"

"Ah-AH-ah-AH-ah-ah!'

Aile continues to sing, not words, but just oh's and ah's, getting rather fancy, until the music suddenly stops. She drops her head, as though drained of energy.

'Ha, ha, ha! It's not over, Aile. Far from it. There will be more battles,' Phantom warns.

'What? What do you mean?' Aile inquires, scared of what the answer will be.

'I have a feeling that there will be more,' Phantom informs, then all is silent.

Aile stares out at the peaceful town, hoping she did the right thing. Slither, Inc is no longer the tallest, brightest building on the horizon. From her vantage point high atop the cliff, she can see many of the places her battles took place, the burned up section of town, the lake, the amusement park... Aile's eyes close as she instinctively shivers at the memories. Was Model P right? Was the battle with Serpent not the end, but rather, the beginning of a new struggle? Only time would tell.


	2. What Have You Done?

What Have You Done?

Aile's Concert, Chapter 2

Okay, It's been a while. I won't rehash the entire game, probably just a few battles. Heck, this could be the last chapter, unless I get some inspiration (which wouldn't be surprising, given the quality AND quantity of stuff I listen to).

This chapter goes back in time to the battle between Aile and Girouette, in case anybody was lost.

--

Girouette is lying on the ground, unconscious. Standing beside him is the head of Slither, Inc., Serpent. Two mysterious reploids stand by Giro's head, beside Serpent. Aile is wearing Model X, Giro Model Z.

Serpent raises his arm, and pink lightning strikes Giro. Suddenly, Giro is enveloped in white light. He stands up. Slowly, his eyes open, glowing an ominous red. Serpent and the two unknown reploids beat feet so as not to get caught in the crossfire.

'Giro! You have to fight it!' Aile screams.

'Aile... Shoot me!' Giro pleads.

Though she enjoys her job, and shooting her boss is against her better judgement, Aile feels obligated. Mainly because Giro has just drawn Model Z's sabre from its sheath, and is glaring evilly at her. Besides, it was a direct order - to disobey would be insubordination, right?

Aile dodges Giro as he dashes at her, swinging his sabre. She can hold it in no longer. Aile begins to sing Within Temptation's 'What Have You Done?'

'Would you mind if I hurt you? Understand that I need to. Wish that I had other choices, than to harm the one I love!'

'What have you done now?!' Giro shouts into the night.

Aile looks horrified as a chill runs down her spine. Giro is singing with her! That means he hasn't completely succumbed to whatever evil power has taken hold of him. Giro continues singing solo while Aile tries to pump him full of twin charge shots, focusing mainly on dodging his mad dashes. Aile wonders if he even knows what he's doing. Maybe it's just a training drill.

'I know I'd better stop trying. You know that there's no denying. I won't show mercy on you now!'

Aile takes over singing lead.

'I know, I should stop believing. I know, that there's no retrieving.'

In unison, 'It's over now.'

'What have you done?' Aile sings.

Again, Giro's voice rings out, 'What have you done now?!'

Aile continues alone.

'I, I've been waiting for someone like you. But now you are slipping away! Why? Why does fate make us suffer? There's a curse between us, between me and you!'

Aile is silent as she tries to line up a shot at her boss. Giro takes over singing. Well, at this point, it's more like screaming.

'What have you done? What have you done? What have you done? What have you done? What have you done now?  
What have you done? What have you done? What have you done? What have you done? What have you done now?'

Giro is quiet again. Aile dodges his energy waves with relative ease.

'Would you mind if I killed you? Would you mind if I tried to? Cause you have turned into my worst enemy. You carry hate that I don't feel,' Aile continues.

Together, they sing, 'It's over now.'

'What have you done?' Aile sings, firing off a shot at Giro as he brings down his sabre to the ground in front of her, both missing their targets.

'I, I've been waiting for someone like you. But now you are slipping away!'

They stand, face to face.

'What have you done now?!' Giro interjects.

Giro, in his altered state, desires nothing less than Aile's demise. Aile, on the other hand, wants nothing more than to clear Giro's mind of Serpent's influence. Little did she know, that was only a tiny fragment of Model W's power.

'Why? Why does fate make us suffer? There's a curse between us, between me and you!' Aile mournfully sings.

Again, Giro takes lead. And twin charge shots to the chest.

'What have you done? What have you done? What have you done? What have you done? What have you done now?  
What have you done? What have you done? What have you done? What have you done? What have you done now?'

Giro lands a hit on Aile, the latter reeling in pain and shock. She can't believe it. Giro, her protector for all those years. She didn't think, even under the influence of this strange force, that he'd actually hit her with the intention of harming her. She could about break down and cry right now. She really would be forced to incapacitate him. Tears come to her eyes, but she manages to blink them back.

Giro's eyes are still glowing eerily. Aile whispers as he passes, 'What have you done now?'

She quickly regains her footing. Thanks to Model X, Aile herself actually took very little damage.

Again, she whispers, 'What have you done?'

Aile stands up as straight as is possible. She closes her eyes, singing passionately into the darkness.

'I will not fall, won't let it go. We will be free when it ends!' Aile lands another shot. She continues to sing nevertheless.

'I, I've been waiting for someone like you! But now you are slipping away!'

'What have you done now?' Giro blurts. Aile continues.

'Why? Why does fate make us suffer? There's a curse between us, between me and you!'

Aile lands one final shot. Giro lets out a cry of pain, and falls on his face, barely conscious.

'Girouette!' Aile rushes to his side. 'What have I done?!'

She is struck by a pink bolt of lightning, as well. She collapses, face first, on the ground beside Giro, as everything goes black.

A few minutes later, she wakes up, only half of Model X still in her possession. Giro is still struggling to hold onto life, possessing half of Model Z.

'But your body has sustained too much damage! If I leave you now, you will -'

Giro interrupts Model Z's warning.

'Don't worry about me. She is very special to me. Protect her for me, Model Z!' Giro commands.

'Giro! No!' Aile cries with what little strength she still possesses.

It's too late. Model Z unmerges from Girouette. Giro disappears as a small, red, ball of light forms, then flies away into the distance. Aile watches until it fades from view. Tears well up within her eyes.

Suddenly, Aile finds herself surrounded by Galleon troops. She reaches for Model Z. Now, she realizes why Giro sacrificed himself. A single tear slips out of her eye.

'Model X, Model Z! I need your power!'

A white ball of light surrounds Aile. Aile combines Models X and Z, emerging from the ball of light in armor reminiscent of MegaMan Zero's, equipped with both a buster-gun and the sabre with which Giro had so valiantly fought her.

Our heroine makes short work of the Galleon soldiers. Shortly after, Aile finds a Trans-Server, and teleports back to the Guardian Base.

Girouette...


	3. Forgiven

Forgiven

Author's Note - Yay, an update! I swear, I thought I'd posted this a month ago...

--

Aile is sitting on her bed in her room in the Guardian Headquarters. She hasn't been able to think for days. Ever since Giro passed away, she just hasn't felt right. She finds herself shrouded in a deep depression. Giro was her mentor, almost like a father to her. She looks out the window. From up here in the Guardian Airship, she can see Slither, Inc silhoutted against a golden sunset. She can see the orange sunlight glistening on a teal sea. Off in the distance, lightning arcs from one cloud to another, above a small fishing skiff. The beauty of it all only serves to make her feel worse. Giro would never again be able to partake of the joy and beauty of nature, of the world... Of life, itself. And it was by her hand.

Was his death her fault?

What was the red ball of light that left his body?

Unbeknownst to her, the red ball of light floats into the room. She's facing the other way.

'Don't worry about it, Aile,' she hears Giro's calm voice. Eyes closed, she continues to face the window. A hand seems to come to rest softly on her shoulder.

'It's all right. I didn't have to follow you like I did. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to fight the corruption. Even so, I'm happy that I was able to protect you from them. You still have work to do. You have to fight for justice. Now, I can rest in peace. I know now that you're strong enough to protect yourself. You can combine the power of Model X and Model Z. You can take control of your destiny. You can defeat Serpent and his lackeys. Do it, Aile. For me. For all of us!'

The cyber elf floats away. Aile never knew he had even been there. She turns, but he has already drifted out the door. She swears she heard Giro speaking to her, clear as day. She tells herself it must have been her imagination.

Aile decides some music might help get her mind back on track. Mavericks were taking over the world, and here she was, moping about the loss of a friend. Ever since her mother passed away ten years ago, she swore she would fight to protect the innocent. Her first mission in this vein, and she lost the one dearest to her.

Aile picks up her ePod portable music player, sticks the earbuds in her ears, and presses "Play." Within Temptation's "Forgiven" is next in the playlist. How fitting. Aile lays on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She sings along, changing the words here and there.

"Couldn't save you from the start.  
Love you so it hurts my soul.  
Can you forgive me for trying again?  
Your silence makes me hold my breath.  
Oh, time has passed you by.

"Ooh, for so long you've tried to shield me from the world Ooh, I couldn't face the freedom on my own Here I am left in silence.

"You gave up the fight,  
You left me behind.  
All that's done's forgiven.  
You'll always be mine.  
I know deep inside All that's done's forgiven."

Aile looks out the window once more. The music continues.

"I watched the clouds drifting away,  
Still the sun can't warm my face.  
I know it was destined to go wrong.  
I was looking for the great escape To chase my demons away.

"Ooh, for so long you've tried to shield me from the world.  
Ooh, I couldn't face the freedom on my own And here I am left in silence."

She turned to the door of her room, almost expecting Girouette himself to come walking into the room, smiling, whistling one of his cheerful tunes. She still didn't realize he had actually stopped by.

"You gave up the fight,  
You left me behind.  
All that's done's forgiven.  
You'll always be mine,  
I know deep inside All that's done's forgiven."

Could she be forgiven for what she did? She continued to sing along with the music.

"I've been so lost since you've gone.  
Why not me before you?  
Why did fate deceive me?  
Everything turned out so wrong.  
Why did you leave me in silence?

"You gave up the fight.  
You left me behind.  
All that's done's forgiven.  
You'll always be mine.  
I know deep inside All that's done's forgiven."

Aile got up and set the music player on her dresser. She looked at the framed picture of Giro she kept atop it.

"Giro... Somehow, I know you've forgiven me. I will fight. I'll fight for you, and for justice. I'll take control of my destiny. Your sacrifice will not be in vain. I won't let you down. Believe in me, Giro!"

Aile walked out of her room, in her mind a new resolve. She would free the land of Serpent's influence. She would defeat Serpent.


	4. Dark Wings

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to Polly Parrot. Thanks for encouraging me to continue!

* * *

Aile is walking through the electrical plant in Area E, megamerged with Model ZX. As she walks, questions come to her mind. Why was she chosen to fight? She'd been a simple courier. Was there something about her that made her especially fit to be a Guardian? Was it her dedication to what she believed in? Maybe it was her hunger for knowledge? It was truth she was after, more than simply knowledge itself. Whatever it was, she knew that she was fighting for truth and freedom, fighting against those that would keep the people repressed and restricted. She munched on a handful of crackers as she walked the twisted halls of the power plant, contemplating the answers to her questions, making short work of the mechaniloids here and there which threatened her.

By and by, she came to a big door that looked quite a bit different from others she'd seen. The door was the only exit in a large wall that protected the plant and its gargantuan capacitors and electronic equipment from the damaging sands around it. She passed through the door cautiously, not knowing what she might find, but knowing full well that the objective of her mission, a pseudoroid named Hivolt, was likely lurking somewhere nearby. Odd, she thought. The door wasn't locked, nor was there any security in place. It was like somebody was expecting her.

She was right.

Aile took a few steps out into the sand that separated the facility from the residential areas. High atop a surveillance tower, she spied a dark figure. The figure leaped from its perch, soaring through the air before it stopped a few yards in front of her.

Aile began to hum to herself. The first song that came to her mind was Within Temptation's Dark Wings. As the pseudoroid assumed its battle stance (which, incidentally, was less of a stance, and more of a hover), Aile broke into song.

"Why was I one of the chosen ones? 'Til the fight I could not see."

The power of Model ZX made her tremble. She was a young girl. She didn't have much experience in fighting or even wearing armor, for that matter. Would she be able to take on a Pseudoroid which had been built intentionally to exploit the power of BioMetal?

"The magic and the strength of my power... It was beyond my wildest dreams."

As she sang the words, it seemed as though she answered her own question.

Hivolt suddenly dove down out of the sky toward her. Aile deftly jumped out of the way unscathed, slashing the oversized mechaniloid with Model ZX's saber. Circling back upward and diving again from behind her however, Hivolt slammed into her full force, dropping her to the ground. Nevertheless, she continued to sing as she stood up.

"Dark wings they are descending. See shadows gathering around!  
One by one they are falling, every time they try to strike us down."

The talons of the mechanical monstrosity had stayed behind near the ground when it had flown past her. They began to fire off light electrical charges, first at a great angle upward, gradually strafing lower and lower, until Aile could no longer evade them by simply standing still. She jumped the final two, wondering if those were the only attacks it had in store.

Nope.

Anxiety momentarily filled Aile's mind as she searched the sky in vain for her enemy. It was a fraction of a second too late that she noticed Hivolt hovering right over her head. It proceeded to jolt the ground with electrical charges. Aile rolled to avoid one beam, but wound up rolling right into another. The shock caught her off guard. It was Model X's turn to sing.

"Don't you die on me! You haven't made your peace. Live life - breathe, breathe!"

Model Z joined him.

"Don't you die on me! You haven't made your peace. Live life - breathe, breathe!"

Aile stood up once more. As Hivolt flew backward to wind up for his next strike, She siezed her opportunity to fire a charged buster shot at him. She scored a direct hit in the middle of his face, forcing him to reel in the air. He attempted to duplicate his dash attack maneuver which had been so effective minutes ago. Aile catches on quickly, however, and he was greeted by the Z Saber again, and yet once again on his return trip. She sang out as she dodgd the electrical bolts flying through the air.

"Dark wings they are descending. See shadows gathering around!  
One by one they are falling, every time they try to strike us down!"

Hivolt soon tried to pin her against the wall of the plant, but she was too quick. She hit him with another charged buster shot while holding the saber, ready to strike. Once he was within range, she closed her eyes and swung the glowing sword with all the might in her less-than-toned arms. The green peice of machinery split in half as she connected, showering sparks and tiny flecks of metal and green paint in all directions. Aile stood looking at the pile of parts on the ground before her. So this was the power of BioMetal! She'd destroyed the Giga Aspis and Rayfly with Model X's buster, but they were just simple mechaniloids. With Model ZX, she put this pseudoroid out of commission with ease!

"As they took your soul away, the night turned into the day.  
Blinded by your rays of light, gave us the strength we needed.  
Dark wings they are descending. See shadows gathering around!  
One by one they are falling, every time they try to strike us...  
Dark wings they are descending. See shadows gathering around!  
One by one they are falling, every time they try to strike us down."

After allowing Aile a little time to calm down from the battle, the Biometals had a quick word with their Chosen One.

"Aile, it was the dedication with which you performed your duty to deliver me to Prairie that compelled me to help you. I can sense an innocence... Purity of heart? Well, yes, but that's not what I meant. Determination. You were scared out of your wits, yet you did your best to protect someone you didn't even know. That's why I lent you my power. That's why I chose you to be my bearer," Model X began.

"I chose Girouette many years ago for the same reasons," Model Z added. "He was a great asset to the Guardians for many years, and he trusts you to be the same. That's why he entrusted me to you. He believed in you. I trust Giro. I believe you will use my power wisely. I will help you fight. Wherever you go, I'll be there to strengthen you."

"Thank you, Model X, Model Z," Aile nodded. "I won't let you down. Or Giro."

Another BioMetal suddenly made its presence known.

"Aile, is it? I've heard about you. Thank you for felling that abomination. I tried to fight being used by Serpent, but you know, it's kind of hard to resist when you're clamped into a pseudoroid with wires sticking in and out of you."

"Har -" Model Z cut itself short. "Model H! Long time no see!"

"Model H, it's good to see you're alive and well!" Model X exclaimed.

"As well as can be expected anyway, under the circumstances. My data has been split in half. I can't recover the password to Model W's sanctum until you find the other half. Darn Serpent."

"Join us in lending our strength to this girl. She is fighting for the future of the world. We believe she -"

"No, X -" Model Z interrupted, but was himself interrupted by Model H.

"That's Master X to you!"

Model H was in turn interrupted by Model X.

"It's _MODEL X_ to both of you!"

Model Z rolled his BioMetallic eyes at the blue floating piece of high-tech machinery. "Anyway, Model X, we don't believe she will, we know she'll defeat Serpent. Partially because we're lending her our strength, and quite honestly, have we ever failed?"

Model X was silent for a second.

"No. Well, except for that one time..."

"That time didn't count!" Model Z retorted. "I would've had 'im, even if you hadn't shown up right then!" The two went into a playful banter over various of their excursions from their past, a past of which Aile knew nothing. They spoke of mechaniloids and giant birds, factories, and other such things.

Aile shrugged to Model H, who looked only slightly less confused. Perhaps the two had been on adventures before in a previous lifetime? She soon found the Area E Trans-Server and filed a mission report. Transporting back to the Guardian Headquarters, she soon found that another mission had already been filed on the Trans-Server, just waiting to be claimed by someone of her ilk.


	5. Enjoy the Silence

Aile's Concert, chapter 5 - Enjoy the Silence

Nope, I haven't forgotten my fics (or my fans! Thank you guys!) This chapter literally just came to me in the last half hour. I decided to get it down and upload it right away, to keep from procrastinating for another... Six months... :(

Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

Rage: If you're reading this, thanks for the review! The next chapter of MMZL is in the works (aye, it's been in my mind since I finished the last one, I just hadn't gotten it into words).

* * *

Aile walked through the door to Area H. She paused as she took in the view - the local amusement park. What kind of demented _jerk_ would take over an amusement park? Yet it was right there that the pseudoroid Purprill had set up his makeshift command center. And it was right here that Aile had lost her mother so many years ago. The memories still haunted her - her mother's frantic screams as she tried to get her little girl to safety, amid the chaos and mass panic; the fear in her own young mind; the hulking mechaniloids coming after her and her mother; her mother succumbing to the onslaught; the anger she harbored toward her enemies and herself for not having been able to do anything about it; Serpent, the one hailed as a hero for solving Inner Peace's energy needs, the one responsible for the horrors. A lone tear slid down Aile's cheek as she thought about it. Was there something she could have done to prevent her mother's untimely demise?

"Is something wrong, Aile?" Prairie's familiar voice came through the Com device in her ear. Aile hesitated.

"I'm a little nervous, Prairie," she replied quietly. "It was at an amusement park where I lost my mother."

"And the memories are coming back, I see. Please, Aile, try to focus on the task at hand. It wasn't your fault, Aile, there was nothing you could do to save your mother. Don't let the enemy use this against you."

"I'll try."

Aile did her best to maintain her composure. She glanced at biometal model ZX in the palm of her hand. No there hadn't been anything she could have done at the time. But there she was now, preparing to eradicate the threat once and for all. Aile, the timid courier for Giro Express. There was something she could do, all right. She had proved it the previous day, felling her first pseudoroid at the electric plant. The biometals were her strength, her key, her answer. Why she had been chosen, she had no idea, but she had proved her ability to succeed (her worthiness!) to herself and to the biometals themselves.

She decided the best way to keep her mind on the task at hand was not to talk about her tragic story or even think about it. She glanced down at the biometal in the palm of her hand. A slight smile forming on her lips, she began humming a tune. after a few more seconds, she began singing quietly.

"Words, like violence break the silence,  
come crashing in, into my little world.  
Painful to me, pierce right through me -  
Can't you understand, oh, my little girl?  
All I've wanted, all I've needed is here, in my arms.  
Words are very unnecessary - they can only do harm."

Smashing a few Metools, Aile made her way forward. She drew back slightly when she felt a stinging sensation on her arm.

"Ow! What the -"

Looking around, she couldn't see anything that could have shot at her, no mechaniloids or anything, except for a simple popcorn machine standing near a counter. The pain she felt hadn't been a bullet, nor did it seem to have any elemental effects to it - it was kinda like having been shot with a BB gun. Searching the ground at her feet, the only notable thing she saw was... A popcorn kernel.

A popcon kernel. That meant the machine by the counter... No, she was being silly.

She was still staring curiously at the popcorn machine when she got her answer. She swiftly dodged the errant kernel. She sliced the offending vending machine for good measure, a question arising in her mind. Had these things been reprogrammed to attack people? Or had they been engineered intentionally with this in mind? Inspecting the broken fragments of glass, plastic, and metal, a chill went down her spine as she got her answer.

"Tazty Treatz vending machines, a division of Slither, Inc.'

So it had all been planned from the beginning. All Purprill had needed to do was push a button to take control of the park. That... That... _JERK_!

As she went back to her business of dispatching mechaniloids on her way to the pseudoroid who had begun to call the park home, Aile continued singing her song.

"Vows are spoken to be broken.  
Feelings are intense, words are trivial.  
As you're dreaming, so is the pain.  
Words are meaningless and forgettable.  
All I've wanted, all I've needed is here, in my arms.  
Words are very unnecessary - they can only do harm."

All she wanted was the power to protect her friends. She hadn't had that so many years ago. She hadn't had that when Serpent ambushed her and Girouette. All she needed was the aid of biometals Model X and Model Z. She tightened her grip on the biometal, a new look of determination in her eyes.

"Ooh, not so tight!" the biometal thought, though it said nothing.

"All I've wanted, all I've needed is YOU, in my arms.  
Words are very unnecessary, they could only do harm.  
Enjoy the silence!" she sang.

Enjoy the silence. How true it was! Sometimes, silence was torture, but sometimes, silence can help a person come to terms and find peace with themselves. Aile continued to hum the song for awhile afterward. Who was it that had written that? Depeche Mode, was it? But Lacuna Coil had performed it also, Cristina Scabbia's voice giving it a somewhat more haunting tone. She didn't have long to think about it, when a giant Metool landed on the ground in front of her.

Aile held the biometal high above her head, and the familiar armor wrapped itself around her body. All she wanted - all she needed! - was now hers. The words rang in her mind once more.

"All I've wanted, all I've needed is you, in my arms.  
Words are very unnecessary - they can only do harm! Rock on - Megamerge!"

The Z-Saber came alive in her hand, it's emerald light reflecting on the nearby rides and attractions. Aile dashed in to meet her foe head on, a cocky smile forming on her face.


End file.
